Gravity Falls: Weird Magic
by Glader96
Summary: Stanford Pines was a man enamored and obsessed with the supernatural, is it any wonder that when such a man stumbled upon the Moonlite World and that world's terrifying inhabitance he changed? When Dipper and Mable Pines arrive in Gravity Falls for their Fated summer vacation, the twins must endure a time that will completely change their lives in ways they could never expect.


Gravity Falls: Strange Magic

Prologue

* * *

**For any of you that are curious about what my upload plan is after this check out my Author's Note at the end of the chapter. **

**Otherwise, I do not own Gravity Falls or the Fate/Stay Night series. That credit belongs to each series' creators and the studios that developed them. Yada, yada, yada, and etc. Please support the official release.**

* * *

To say Stan Pines was nervous would be the understatement of his life. No, he was absolutely terrified at the moment, standing in this sterilized hallway waiting for the catastrophic he feared would come from the doors his dark orbs couldn't turn away from. Yet he had sworn to stay right here, in this spot, and wait for whatever was to come. If after the cries of a woman in labor (and a man having his hand crushed by said woman in labor) he only heard the devastated sobbing of a pair of prospective parents that had lost their very first children before they even had a chance to experience the World, he would do what he maybe should have done years ago, when he discovered the Truth himself, and tell them **what** and **who** was responsible for the tragically short lives of their children.

Yet despite how much he prepared himself for the worst, Stanley Pines prayed desperately for anything but such a scenario. Stanley was no young man anymore, he was long past his prime and easily entering the territory of being considered an old man, and he had seen what such tragedy could do to a family as young as his nephew's. Such a horrid event might lead to any number of lesser but still horrid happenings; separation or divorce (he knew those two intimately well), domestic violence or worse, severe depression (or in their family's case madness), and maybe even matricide or suicide.

So, despite all the terrible things he had done in his life and all the people his scams had harmed in the past, Stanley Pines prayed for his innocent younger brother's family; his nephew and his step-niece. He prayed to every power he could think to, and then to the God of his ancestor Abraham a second time, that his innocent grand-niece and grand-nephew be born healthy and hearty. A sigh of relief to their parents but a genuine miracle to Stanley Pines who knew the truth of their gestation.

"Mrs. Pines, you're doing great. Your daughter is nearly out, I just need one more hard push from you." The doctor, a man Stan had come to realize was calm and collected no matter what -_Could he be __one of them__?_\- instructed the laboring mother and earning only slew of curses of multiple languages that amounted to something along the lines of 'Shove it!'

"Come on honey." Stan's nephew patiently encouraged with a pained voice, no doubt his laboring wife was using the dreaded 'labor-strength' to grind the bones in whatever hand he was using to hold hers down to dust. "Just think of her, our daughter, she is almost here, and it is all thanks to you! Didn't we agree that you'd be the one to name her?"

"You fuckin bastard! You did this to me!" Stan's step-niece cursed at her husband while said husband groaned in pain from something Stan couldn't see but could guess. "And don't you think you can trick me just because I'm bringing our kids into the world! We agreed I name the boy, you name the girl. The decision is done, deal with i-ugahahaha!"

For a moment the world around Stanley Pines stood completely still and no sound existed beyond what was coming from the door that led to the birthing room in front off him, and even then, for what felt like millennia, it seemed like no noise was coming from their either.

Then-

"Congratulations ma'am." The bright and cheery voice of the nurse that was helping the doctor deliver the twins spoke up in a manner that could only come from a bubbly youth with a dazzling smile. Accompanying the nurse's voice was the sound of a newborn revealing the strength of its lungs to the world. "It is a healthy baby girl with a good weight of six and a half pounds. Just keep up the great work and this sweetie's younger brother will soon join us."

"Penny is absolutely right, Mrs. Pines. You are doing a wonderful job. It seems like you haven't had any contractions since your daughter so I suspect that the next one might not start for another two-to-three minutes. Please take that time to drink some water and recover. If you are feeling up to it, clutch your girl close to you and she might accept her first meal. You are almost there ma'am, you should feel immensely proud of yourself."

And thus, Stan's entire world waited. Half of his miracle had been granted, his grandniece had been born with little difficulty, yet he could now only feel dread at the thought of only one of the next generation's Pines Twins being granted the gift of life. Stanley knew exactly what it was like to live without your twin, to feel that nagging sense that you are always missing something, and it would be terribly sad if his youngest family member grew up with that weight permanently weighing on her soul.

"Ouf!" Stan's step-niece's grunt of pain signaled that her rest period was over.

"It seems it is time Mrs. Pines. Just like before, focus on the sound of my voice and on pushing." The Doctor's ever-calm voice escaped the birthing room, and once again Stan's spit-fire niece released a stream of profanities his way.

_Was that Swahili? I think she also threw in some Dutch and Russian in there as well._

For the next two minutes, all Stan heard the continued groaning and cries from the new pair of parents along with the crying of their newborn infant, though that quickly faded as the nurse took the infant girl to the Newborn Nursery. At that moment a big part of Stan wanted to follow his grandniece to the nursery so he might watch over her and bask in the awe of the miracle that had been worked for her to be born healthy and safe. But he held himself back because he also had a duty to witness **whatever** happened to his grandnephew, and should the boy be delivered in a manner that was anything less than perfect it would be his responsibility to inform the grieving parents the reason their son was dead. At the same time, he continued to pray.

Then Stanley Pines heard the words he dreaded to hear this night.

"This isn't good." The ever-calm doctor groused in a soft voice that Stan almost couldn't hear through the birthing room door.

"Doctor?" The new father questioned in a panicked baritone. "What's going on? Is something wrong? Is the Baby ok?"

"I'm afraid Mr. and Mrs. Pines," The doctor's words sounded grave. The young parents, even the laboring mother who was in obvious pain, focused solely on his words. "That there are signs that your son might be caught and tied up in his and his sister's umbilical cords. It might be too dangerous for the child to continue normal birthing procedures."

"A-ah! Are you saying a C-section might be required?" Stan's spitfire niece gasped through the pain.

"That might be the only way to guarantee the chance that both of you make it through this night. Please consider it while I check on the child's condition one more time."

The doctor grew quiet while the murmured and pained whispers of the young couple, too faint to be heard through the door began. Stanley Pines already knew what their choice would be, however. That strong-willed gall his nephew had fallen in love with and married would sooner risk her early end than endanger her children.

_Please. Please. Please. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Just let them have this! Don't take any of them, they'll innocent souls! PLEASE! Just one more miracle! I will never ask for another!_

Then-

"What the?" The doctor, his voice, for once, not ever-calm, exclaimed quietly.

"Doctor?" It was Stan's niece that questioned the man this time.

"I don't believe my eyes." The doctor continued, a measured amount of awe in his tone. "I don't know how it is happening but the umbilical cords that are threatening your son's life are… moving themselves? Floating out of the way? Either way, your son is… yes. It should be safe to continue without resorting to drastic measures, but I do think we should hurry as to not waste this strange turn of fortune. I'm sorry Mrs. Pines I need to ask you to put even more effort into the next few minutes. I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to tell me, doctor." The laboring Pines' voice held the very essence of strength and projected with the might of a mother bear ready to do anything for her cub. "I was already planning the same thing. Ug-AHAHAAH!"

For what felt like the longest minute of his life, Stanley Pines stood there watching a closed-door as hospital personnel bustled around his unresponsive form, just listening to the sound of a despite mother trying to bring her son into the World and her husband who was powerless to help her beyond giving her every encouragement in the world.

And five minutes and eleven seconds after their first child came into the World, the Pines family were holding a second child, this one a healthy boy who weighed five pounds and nine ounces, while their nurse left the room to pick up their daughter and give the new parents their first chance to hug both their children. It was when the nurse returned with the girl, that Stan was allowed into the room.

Instantly his dark orbs locked onto the pink and blue swaddled forms of his grandniece and grandnephew, and then to the opening so he might gaze upon their faces. They were… beautiful… and chubby. The girl, in particular, had the cutest chubby cheeks Stan had ever seen on an infant and it was an excellent way to tell her apart from her twin (aside from their difference in weight). The boy on the other hand, Stan could only gape at as he saw what a birthmark on his forehead that looked like the **Big Dipper** of all things!

…Yet compared to how bad Stan feared this night could turn out, such an unusual birthmark was less than nothing. After all his brother was born with a whole extra finger and he had a healthy childhood. Yes, compared to the worst-case scenario, a strange birthmark might as well be a sign that some higher power intervened to help keep the boy safe.

…

…

_Damn it._

…

Immediately Stan's mood soured as a number of such possible 'higher powers' that he had read about in his brother's journal leaped to the forefront of his mind.

_Get the idea out of your head idiot. Focus on the happiness here on now, not on trouble that might or might not even be and can be dealt with later if they exist._

"So," Stan spoke for the first time since his niece went into labor, a forced smile that quickly became genuine on his lips. "What are you going to name the little munchkins?"

"Uncle." Stan's nephew smiled at him with teary eyes.

"Uh… Sorry, but I was listening the entire time. I was really worried when the doc said that your boy might be in danger."

"Yes." Stan's niece looked up with fiercely protective eyes. "It was a close thing but it seems our little Mason was blessed with a miracle."

"Or he made the miracle himself." The young father joked as he gently rubbed the cheeks of his daughter. "Isn't that right Mabel? Your bro-bro made himself a little magic miracle."

…

_Miracles… made it himself… magic_

…_Magic of making Miracles._

…_Damn it Stan, snap out of it! Nothing is wrong with the tykes, their fine and healthy. Don't go looking for problems where there are none._

…

…

…

…_Thaumaturgy__…_

"I'm happy for you kids." Stan wiped a genuine tear from his single visible eye while scratching an itch that had developed at the bottom of his eyepatch over the period leading up to the end of the twin's birth. "So, Mabel and Mason huh?"

"Yep!" Shermie's son smiled widely at his favorite (and as far as he knew, only remaining) uncle. "Mabel and Mason Pines! The newest set of Pines Twins, how does it sound?"

"They're wonderful names kids." Stan smiled at the young couple. "Though I guess only time will tell if they stick with the names for everything or take up nicknames. Ya know my brother and I barely called each other by our full names, not unless we were mad at each other- _Stanley was beyond mad and Stanford, how could he! _\- instead, we used nicknames. I look forward to hearing what kind of pet names they give each other."

"You're right, Ford." Stan's niece addressed him by his assumed name. "We might have to prepare for if they fight over nicknames and whatnot. Until then I think I'll call Mason my little Miracle, and Mabel my little Magic Star. Why just look at that smile she is already showing! By the time she gets her pearly whites, she'll be able to blind a man with her smile."

_Magic… Miracle… Star… Damn it…! I need to get back and do some research._

"Ya…" Stan murmured; his mind fixated on something in his head. "Well… I think I better go, after all, it is a long drive back to Oregon… I hope you know that I am really happy for you two, and so, so proud. I'm sure that if Shermie was still with us than he would be just as proud, and my brother as well."

"Thanks for being here Ford." His niece graced Stan with a small smile. "It meant a lot that you took the time to come be here for the twin's birth."

"Yes, thank you, Uncle Ford." Shermie's boy readjusted his glasses after he had removed them to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Maybe, sometime in the future, like during one of the twin's summer vacations perhaps, they could come spend the summer with you in… where was the place you live called again? Gravy Falls?"

"Gravity Falls, dear." The young man's wife corrected him with a chuckle. "And yes, that sounds like a splendid idea. What do you think Ford, would you be ok with watching the twins for a summer sometime in the future?"

But Stan was barely paying attention to the happy new parents anymore. The more the words the couple had said rang in his head the more and more he felt like he was missing something. Like some piece of the puzzle was sitting right in front of him but he just couldn't perceive it because it was so radically different from the other puzzle pieces that he didn't think it was one.

_Damn it, Brother. Why did you have to go and hide your other Journals? I'm sure that you would have some sort of idea as to what I am missing._

"That's fine," Stan answered absently, not that the young parents recognized his answer as such. "The tykes are welcomed anytime, as are you two. Now I really should get going. I love all four off you and I wish you the best. Call if you need anything."

Then, with his niece and nephew occupied with interacting with their progeny for the first time, Stanley Pines, known to the world as Stanford Pines, exited the room and walked through the hospital hallways until he was out of the sterile environment for the dirt of his beat-up van. With a quick key flip, Stan started the vehicle and began his long drive back to his home for the last few years.

Gravity Falls, Oregon…

_A place full of magic._

* * *

**Well I bet this wasn't exactly what any of you expected me to post but to tell you the truth, I just couldn't get the idea out of my head and it was interfering with me writing anything else. I'm going to try and really focus on my writing for the rest of my break so that I can pump out as many chapters for my various stories as possible. You all can expect the next chapter of _Dragon Slayer_ very soon, and because I want to move past the first act of Dragon Age Origins, the next thing I post after that will likely be another chapter of _Dragon Slayer_. Then, as I stated many months ago; after _Dragon Slayer_ has passed the Ostagar arc, I would post the first chapter of the next story in the series, the one based on Dragon Age 2.**

**Following the posting of the first (maybe few) chapters of my Dragon Age 2 fic, I'll finally begin work on the next chapter of _My Oath Academia_. It is something I have been getting a lot of comments on so I hope you look forward to it (with how much work it will be for me I know I'm not). On the subject of the Miyu-verse, recently I have been having ideas on making a Fate/DxD crossover staring Miyu and Miyu-verse Shirou (lord knows there is not enough of that on this site) that would essentially follow the same concept _My Oath Academia_ followed but with Highschool DxD, and I was curious as to if any of you are interested in the story and had any comment on it. In my headcanon, sometimes far into the story, Shirou forms a Loving Elder Siblings Club with Serafall and Sirzechs wherein all they do is gush about their little sisters (though Shirou is far more composed than his contemporaries) and plan horrible, nasty things for any that would try and hurt them.**

**In other news, I have yet to begin working on the next chapter of my Danmachi fic. I'm sorry but the next chapter won't be coming out until all the things I will be working on as stated above is done. I apologize for the wait and I'm thankful for your patience, I'll do my best to make the next chapter one you all will enjoy. For those of you that keep asking for me to expand on _T__he Demon Lord of the Phantom Thieves_, I'm sorry but I won't likely be updating that story until after I get a chance to play Persona 5 the Royal. After doing so, I will decide whether or not I want to continue using the regular Persona 5 as my template for the fic or if I will make adjustments to the first chapter so that I may use The Royal as the fic's template.**

**Oh! I almost forgot! I will also be working on the next chapters to this fic in the midst of working on my Dragon Age fics. So look forward to that.**

**Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a happy New Year. Glader signing off.**


End file.
